oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Farglaive Wylfred
(Wight) | affiliation = ; ; | occupation = Marine Newly Fallen Snow | residence = | alias = | epithet = Water and Ice | first = Newly Fallen Snow | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Wight | dfename = ヒトヒトの実 モデル：ワイト | dfmeaning = Human Human Fruit, Model: Wight | dftype = }} Farglaive Wylfred is a within the currently stationed at .Newly Fallen Snow For his contribution to the Marines, he is regarded as the .Water and Ice Appearance Personality Wylfred appears to be a stoic, dutiful individual. However, his past experiences with Blacklist lead him to go into a fury when their name is mentioned, to the point where he outright froze and destroyed the newspaper mentioning their name.Newly Fallen Snow When acting with authority, Wylfred is attentive to detail and precise in his statements. He can quickly gather information about an event through minimal information, showing notable intelligence.Water and Ice Concerning the people he is in charge of protecting, Wylfred readily prioritizes their safety even above World Government operations. In addition, the Captain takes quick actions on his own initiative as opposed to relying on his subordinates.Water and Ice Moreover, unlike many citizens of Drum Island, he is not inherently malevolent to non-human individuals. However, despite showing sympathy towards them, the moment they are revealed to be Pirates, he will, without any hesitation, crush them entirely.Water and Ice Although he has lost the naivete of his youth, Wylfred still believes maintaining a code of honor is prerogative of a Marine officer. After all, if they don't maintain honor, then who will? When confronting Apu's honor-bound nature, even Wylfred's impulsive desire to eradicate Pirates was temporarily suppressed by the man's honorable nature, indicating that the youth's ideals did not entirely disappear. To this end, he apologized and entered a proper combat stance, despite such interactions being non-existent among most Marines.Water and Ice During his youth, Wylfred was a far more amicable individual who attempted to avoid partaking in violence unless absolutely necessary. He had the naive ambition to make the world a better place for everyone, including those who break the law. When he saw the countless corpses made from a bombing by one of Blacklist's agents, he went into a frenzy and impaled the man repeatedly despite the first stab making his death inevitable. This continued to the extent that, when he was satisfied, his blood-stained sword, along with baring his glistening white teeth, had him compared to a savage wolf.Newly Fallen Snow A notable quirk with Wylfred is a vehement anger associated with being mislabeled as a child. Because he has stopped aging since he was sixteen years old, every mention of classic questions that imply he is a child — such as "where are your parents?" — leads him to even abandon his initial purpose to ensure the person conversing with him is aware of his identity. This extends the point where he would even identify his own epithet, displaying a level of pride.Water and Ice Relationships Enemies Blacklist The human supremacist organization Blacklist were the individuals responsible for the fatal event that occurred during Wylfred's adolescence while guarding the Music Festival. Accordingly, he possesses a severe loathing for the organization, to the point where he froze and destroyed a newspaper that mentioned their name only once.Newly Fallen Snow A positive he has gained from his experiences with Blacklist, however, is a lack of prejudice towards non-human races.Water and Ice Abilities and Powers As a in the , Wylfred has authority over those lower in rank. Being stationed in the prosperous Kingdom of medicine, , implies that the has a notable level of trust in his skills.Newly Fallen Snow Physical Abilities As a product of his Devil Fruit abilities, Wylfred is in possession of physical abilities unrestrained by human limitations, made clear by his ability to near-instantly reach the location of a Blacklist terrorist when he was sixteen years old following his revival.Newly Fallen Snow While an Ensign, Wylfred's martial prowess was notable enough to easily evade an amateur punch from a terrorist. Albeit, he was quickly done in while under surprise, showing a lack of experience at the time.Newly Fallen Snow Swordsmanship Wylfred makes use of swordsmanship as his main form of combat, having done so for at least nine years. He combines his swordsmanship with his Devil Fruit powers to freeze his enemies upon contact.Newly Fallen Snow In the present day, he makes use of the and proclaims himself a master.Water and Ice Tosho-Ryu Techniques: *'Yukitora no Kamae' (雪虎の構え, Snow Tiger Stance): One of the stances of the Tosho-ryu. When invoking this stance, Wylfred shifts his body so only the left side is exposed. His blade faces behind him, rather than forward, and the hilt is kept level to his waist. His left leg moves forward and bends slightly, lowering his overall body and keeping it closer to the ground.Water and Ice Devil Fruit Wylfred consumed the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Wight a number of years ago, at least before he turned sixteen years old. The fruit enabled him to revive following his death and become a , an undead creature with part of their soul in their body, and the other part in the Underworld, enabling him to make use of the "Chill of the Underworld." When first invoking the powers of the fruit, Wylfred managed to freeze the blood of his victims through repeatedly stabbing them, causing their corpse to be hung up on, what appeared to be, a crimson glacier.Newly Fallen Snow In the present day, Wylfred invokes the power through calling upon chilling winds that are capable of near-instantly freezing any opponent they make contact with. It took the power of Apu's to break through the construct of ice.Water and Ice History Past At a meager sixteen years of age, Wylfred was an in the . He was stationed at 's Music Festival that celebrated racial diversity and music alike. There were hundreds, thousands of civilians participating and the Ensign was one of the many guards stationed in the area. An audience member with a large amount of baggage came in. Wylfred asked to see the baggage but was repeatedly denied. When push came to shove, the contents of the bag began emitting a ticking sound. Wylfred was shocked and quickly attempted to report to the bigger authority. However, the terrorist pushed him away and threw what were revealed to be time bombs across the entire area. They only had thirty seconds until detonation, and in the noise of the concert nobody could hear the crisis the young Marine was facing. The terrorist soon punched him in the gut and forced him to collapse under the pain. As the bombs exploded, Wylfred's entire body was burnt to a charcoal black, and he was believed to have died. But a miracle occurred. The fruit he ate all of those years ago, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Wight, had awoken and revived his body and mind. But his skin had remained charcoal black, his senses had returned to him...and yet he was not alive. But that did not matter to the man. As he looked around, he was sick to the stomach at the hundreds of people burnt to ashes. At the corner of his eye, Wylfred noticed the man responsible for these bombings. In rage, he leaped towards the man and murdered him in cold blood, freezing the blood emitted from his body and creating a glacier of blood. It was later that the incident would be identified with Blacklist, and since then, Wylfred has maintained a staunch hatred for the supremacist organization.Newly Fallen Snow Endangered Society In the year 1576, Wylfred was stationed in the Marine outpost in 's . He was reading the newspaper following various events on . He was quite disturbed by the state of events, but that shock soon changed to anger when he read the name Blacklist. He was reminded of his past, and accordingly froze the paper and crushed it with his hands. Wylfred went deep into thought about the events that lead up to his current life, before snapping out of his recollection when called by another marine.Newly Fallen Snow Later that day, Wylfred was contacted by Moreyam Ralph through that two had been allegedly carrying a corpse and caused chaos in one of Cocoa Weed's taverns. Wylfred confirmed whether they had left the town, and assumed they were headed towards Robelle Town instead. He informed the Warrant Officer to communicate with Robelle Town's Marines, calm the citizens and double check their medicine production operations. As he did this, the Captain gathered his gear and began traversing to Robelle Town through a motorcycle-based snow-traversing vehicle with the intention of intercepting and potentially arresting these Fishmen.Water and Ice Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Captains Category:Marines Category:Characters